1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical distribution equipment and conductors. The invention relates more particularly to controlling the misdetection of arc faults by arc fault detection systems in electrical systems.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
Switchgear enclosures are commonly employed in electrical power distribution systems for enclosing circuit interrupters and switching equipment associated with the distribution system. Typically, switchgear enclosures are comprised of a number of individual stacked or adjacent compartments, each of the switchgear compartments receiving electrical power from a power source and distributing the electrical power through a feeder circuit to one or more loads. Generally, each of the switchgear compartments includes circuit breakers or other interrupters for breaking electric power in a particular feeder circuit in response to hazardous current overloads in the circuit, or normal switching events.
In addition to current overloads, the switchgear enclosure may encounter other hazardous conditions known as arcing faults. Arcing faults occur when electric current “arcs” or flows through ionized gas between conductors, e.g., between two ends of broken or damaged conductors, or between a conductor and ground in the switchgear enclosure. These arcs are to be distinguished from the hot luminous gas exhaust that which occurs from the circuit breakers themselves upon separation of the breaker contacts and is a byproduct of intended breaker operation. Arcing faults typically result from corroded, worn or aged wiring or insulation, loose connections and electrical stress caused by repeated overloading, lightning strikes, etc. Particularly in medium- to high-voltage power distribution systems, the ionized gas associated with arcing faults may be released at pressures and temperatures sufficient to severely damage or destroy the switchgear equipment and/or cause severe burning injuries or death to operating personnel.
Switchgear enclosures can provide arc-resistant metal switchgear compartments, often with a means for venting the gases from the compartments in the event of an arcing fault. These compartments are designed to withstand the pressures and temperatures of the gases associated with an arcing fault and reduce the likelihood or extent of damage to switchgear equipment by preventing the gases from entering adjacent switchgear compartments. Safety to operating personnel is enhanced by channeling and venting the hot gases away from operating personnel. However, because these systems do not eliminate the generation and release of hot gases associated with arcing faults, they do not completely eliminate the risk of injury to operating personnel and/or damage to the switchgear equipment.
Both passive and active arc control means are known in the art. Passive means include directed venting of the arc blast energy and gasses out of the cabinet. Other passive means may include reinforcement of the cabinet structure in an effort to withstand the blast. Limiting arc fault duration through active systems is particularly important in limiting potential damage from the blast. Active means usually include some form of sensing and a switching mechanism to control the current. Of course, the quicker the arc is sensed and controlled the less harm is likely to be done by the arcing event.
One method employed for enhancing the safety and durability of switchgear enclosures in the event of arcing faults, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,308 to Garzon, is to provide arc-resistant metal switchgear compartments with a means for grounding or shunting the source bus current in the event of an arcing fault condition. This is done in Garzon by monitoring the rise rate of the source or main bus current and monitoring the light produced by arcing events in each feeder compartment by optical sensors. The current and the optical signals are AND'ed together to produce an arcing fault detection signal which activates an arc diverter mechanism within the appropriate time frame. Other known arcing fault sensing circuits may use only optical detectors. Removal of the voltage sustaining the arc in known systems may be by operation of an arc extinguishing mechanism including the feeder breaker, an arc diverter mechanism, or both, which are responsive to the arc fault detection systems.